Return
by proud.to.be.a.twin98
Summary: Having something given back to you after so long...it can be overwhelming. One shot (at the moment) AU


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers

This is, as of right now, a one shot for an AU for the Bay Movies. Will it grow into something larger? I have no idea.

Warning: basically if you don't have an above average knowledge of Transformers and the different plot lines that have been taken this is going to confuse the slag out of ya.

* * *

His entire frame screamed in agony as he was suddenly forced back into the physical realm, having been two steps from the embrace of his family. Oh how long it had been since he had seen them. He jolted upward as his battle protocols came online screaming. He felt the familiar grit of sand literally everywhere as he tried to get up with his gyro scanners going in circles and various voices shouting at him. He also noticed that he had numerous dents in his plating along his back, almost as if he had been dropped from the helicopters over there with reinforced cabling laying out beside them.

~Damn that mech is ancient~

He almost laughed out loud as he heard his grandcreator's comment echo through the Matrix to him. Explained quite well why he was online.

"I don't believe it, a living Prime." He heard in tone of pure disbelief. He could not help but feel humbled even as he raised his helm up proudly. The mech in front of him he now recognized, one of the first of their kind. A great warrior that had saved many members of his family countless times over. He felt a sudden change in the Matrix, a presence he recognized though he had never seen, the once Prime. Before he could twitch an antenna the Ancient mech had materialized, stomping on his chest right where his wounds from Megatron's sword were. One of the most agonizing pains he'd ever felt went through every system he had, causing him to weakly grab at the mech. It was as if his spark was simultaneously being squeezed and ripped apart.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the weight vanished, but the damage was done. The Matrix had healed him enough to be revived and had continued to heal him slowly, now the Matrix was no longer within him the healing had halted, practically reversed with the new damage. He was using every bit of strength to stay online.

He did not hear what was said, barely saw the Ancient Seeker rip out his own Spark, but as best he could, praying to his ancestors to give him strength, he somehow managed to roll over onto his knee joints even if he was crouched almost into a ball. As soon as he was in that position he was shocked with a huge amount of raw energy at a setting he recognized well, one used for medical procedures. Pieces of armour and plating along with weaponry latched onto his frame and a second presence entered his processor. He let the older, more experienced, warrior take control allowing him this last taste of the physical world before he passed on.

What happened next was a blur. He was flying, honestly flying, and then crashing, and shooting, and launching, and something about giving somebot a face. He was so tired he did not even bother trying to keep up. Until, that is, the Fallen finally fell to the ground, barely recognizable as one of the most feared mechs throughout this Universe and the one parallel to it. The Matrix returned to him and he felt his strength rise once more. As he turned to the others, he felt Jetfire's Spark quite happily go on his way to the Well, giving his promise to send Optimus' affections to his family there. He felt all the extra bits and pieces fall away from his frame and couldn't help but smile as he saw Ironhide and Ratchet racing as fast as they could towards him. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he realized they were pointing to something behind him. He turned, and nearly joined Jetfire in the Well.

Megatron, leaning heavily against a pillar with an expression of pure agony on his faceplates, have his helm gone or sparking Fromm damage, but that wasn't what made Optimus really pause. The mech's optics were no longer a piercing red, they were pure silver, the colour before he became a Decepticon. He was looking around slowly, almost as if in a trance, and Optimus no longer saw a corrupt Lord High Protector wishing only to conquer and lead, he saw his brother.

He whipped his helm around to look at the others and saw Ironhide was not far away, holding Ratchet back with a servo to his shoulder plate, having seen the same thing as Optimus. He turned back to look at his twin, and flinched at the intense look he was being given, how much remorse and sadness was there.

"Optimus..." Megatron pleaded, looking into the other mech's optics. He felt a nudge against their sibling bond, for the first time in so many vorns he did not dare to count. "Orion. I am sorry." Optimus could only shake his helm as he slowly backed up. He had been waiting far too long to hear those words, it did not seem real could not be real. He only stopped taking steps when he felt Ratchet place his servos so they were lightly but firmly gripping his shoulder plates. He felt himself being turned around but did not fully comprehend the action. He looked at Ratchet unseeing, watching memories flash through his process, before he plunged into darkness, leaving Ratchet shouting for help.

* * *

No, genius he's not dead


End file.
